


Good Things Can Still Harm

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: "In an AU where Gladio and Noct never bury the hatchet, Noct is urged toward the crystal. Gladio stands there, arms crossed, waiting for Noct to hurry up and get on with it. And then a second later he and the other two are frantically trying to fight against the crystal's pull on Noctis, to no avail."For the Kinkmeme





	Good Things Can Still Harm

Gladio pointed at the crystal, frown heavy on his face, “do your duty.” His face was cold, and he crossed his arms. There was nothing showing in his face - the friend he had had for years just didn’t seem to be there. He hadn’t been there since - Leviathan.

Noctis looked at him, tried to see if he felt anything other than anger for him, and only saw Gladio’s impatience. He turned away, facing the crystal and its light. He’d rarely seen it, even in the Citadel, and it just looked more ominous here. It hung heavy in its chains and Noctis slowly walked to it, stopping just before he got to it.

“This could be it,” Ignis said, voice echoing in the room, “this could stop the daemons, the longer nights.”

“How can Noct do it, when all the other kings couldn't?” Prompto asked, eyes flicking around to try to look at everyone.

It was a good question, but what Luna had said years ago rung loud inside his head.

“ _You are the Chosen King.”_

Was he really? He couldn't manage to even save _Luna_. Was he the one who could do it, only him, when his dad was the better King by far?

He was the last Lucis Caelum alive - it had to be him.

Noctis reached out his hand to the crystal, taking the final step forward. “Please,” he asked, “we need to stop the daemons.” He swallowed, eyes wide, begging the Gods.

For a moment he thought it had worked.

The crystal lit up, the deep parts inside it glowing pink - the same colour of his eyes when he summoned a God. The rest of the crystal glowed purple, the magic of it so strong he could _feel it_ deep in his bones like he never had before. Blue light poured out, brightening the whole room - tendrils twisting around his arm and his body. The crystal truly was full of light.  

He could hear Prompto gasp behind him.

The light around him tightened, and his breath stuttered when he felt it drag him a step closer. He touched the pulsating pink light and his hand

_Sank_

_Into_

_It._

It felt like nothing he’d ever felt before, like the magic of the Astrals and the magic of his family had mixed together to make a sensation that he touch. It didn't burn, but the light - it was much too strong. It felt like all the nerves in his hand were alight with _something._

His arm shook and tried to pull it back out, the sensation of the light crawling up his fingers and to his wrist. Noctis grunted, trying again and again but he was truly stuck, his arm going into the light little by little. He blinked back tears.

“Noct?” Prompto asked, finally realising something was wrong.

The overwhelming pouring of light died down, the crystal glowing blue, magic rippling across it. Noctis could only let out a little pained yelp to answer his friend. Magic sparked up his arm.

“Noct!” Prompto called out again, running forward the few steps he could and he stood at Noctis’ side, grabbing hold of his arm with two hands and trying to tug it out.

Noctis felt strong arms hold him as Gladio stepped closer, grabbing him like Prompto was. “What's that?” Gladio snapped, pulling him.

“What is _what?”_ Ignis asked furiously, “tell me what is happening.”

“The crystal is doing something,” Prompto answered, the blue light making his face  look pale and sickly.

“It's got him. Dragging him somewhere.” Gladio grunted out as he held Noctis tight. He felt Gladio’s warmth and it was a little like a hug.

Noctis could only groan as his elbow sank into the crystal. Nothing the men were doing was helping and Noctis sobbed quietly. He couldn't describe the magic other than it was just _too much._

Ignis clutched onto his arm, trying with everybody else to help him.

But soon enough his upper arm sank into the crystal. There was an invisible barrier there preventing the others from going into the crystal - but it didn't stop Noctis from being dragged in. He was _meant_ to go in. Was this part of being the Chosen King, too?

His friends were clutching at his waist, Gladio holding on to him strongly. He could feel Gladio’s hands shaking - that was something Gladio was going to be mad about later, he knew.

“Noctis, don't you dare.” Gladio growled out and he could feel the effort Gladio was putting in, trying to make him stay here.

To his left he saw Prompto, eyes wide and scared but hands strong. To his right was Ignis, face pulled into a snarl as he gripped Noctis tightly.

Gladio - Gladio was pressed to him, and he was trying with all his strength to free him. Noctis could only gasp and whine and screw his eyes shut.

His body was lifted up, even as the others used all their strength to stop it, and one of his legs sank deep into the light. He somehow - twisted - facing his friends and he reached out to them with his only free hand.

Gladio grabbed it, holding it. Their eyes met. Noctis saw his horror - his desperation.

His other leg was gone into the crystal too, now.

Noctis’ eyes were wide as he gasped and whined in pain. Prompto was crying, Ignis yelling, Gladio had his teeth bared, eyes watering.

The light flared he felt his hand slip, Gladio shaking his head as the magic made his grip slip, his hand go loose. Gladio let go. He saw the light shine bright on the edges of his vision and he was sobbing now. Gladio’s eyes were wet - all of their eyes were wet. The light trailed up his neck and onto his face and he _felt it_.

Eyes wide, he sank under completely, the light wavering and for a second it looked like he was underwater. He saw his friends through the light of the crystal before -

The faces of his friends were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Noct!” Gladio yelled slamming his fist onto the crystal. Nothing and nobody answered.

Ignis was quiet, clenching his fists and Prompto’s face was cold, tears streaming out of his eyes.

“Noctis!” Gladio screamed again, begging for the Astrals, for the crystal to release his King.

Did Noctis know this would happen? Was that why he was so scared? What had happened?

His King was gone - because _he had done his duty_ \- and that was the last thing he had said to him.

He was a fucking awful Shield wasn't he?

Was Noctis dead? Did this kill his King?

No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t.

_It couldn't._


End file.
